furyfandomcom-20200215-history
Player requests
This page is designated for Fury players to request features they want to see in the game, so that Auran can view them. This page will be kept unprotected as long as people use it for its intended purpose. Just because it seems unclear Thanks for the input, guys. But please sign your comments using the 4 tilde format. At the end of your input please type ~~~~ and the wiki will automatically sign your comments. Thanks. ockhams 23:01, 25 November 2007 (UTC) = Account Types = Add incentive to upgrade to Hero/Immortal account types. 1) A base increase in money per round fought (not just the rested bonus) 2) A reduction in cost of repairs, either for legacy or non-legacy items, or both 3) A free randomly generated item at the end of each fight, that you don't have to roll on (not above tier 3 or 4) 4) Options to customize your title 5) Slightly discounted Trial costs, OR slightly increased essence gains 6) Personalized armor (Be able to add pre-set designs to armor) or cloaks 7) Bunny hats (If I wasn't already immortal, the implementation of bunny hats would have me upgrading in seconds) 8) On upgrading account, give the upgrader a small bit of gold, or a random artifact 9) Add in "Bring a Friend" bonuses (If a Hero or Immortal gets a Chosen to upgrade, give them some gold) 10) Cheaper gold (AKA allow chosen to buy gold at a higher price, keep Immortal gold at the same price) Valyria 01:16, 31 December 2007 (UTC) If I may add to that, borrowing on the idea of #6, customized Deathblows. Like a set list of maybe max 5 things your character does. Also, if you choose something other choices will open up such as, uppercut might allow the user to choose the 2nd animation to be a spin kick to blast away the enemy when he is still in the air while that option would be grayed out without the uppercut. Make it cost some gold maybe as well and only open to immortals (or heroes) = Gold Bonus = How it is Earned The gold bonus is earned while offline. Gold bonus should be earned online and increase to a maximum capped value, reward play; not inactive players, and make it higher for subscribers. Oh, and rename it "active" bonus. that seems pretty silly to me as the offline bonus is meant to keep balance for those who don't have as much time to "grind" not to mention it's a bonus for putting less strain on the servers. midget 22:13, 1 January 2008 (UTC) = Abilities = New Ability Suggestions Give rank specific abilities, one for reborns, one for initiates, one for adepts, etc... ( The abilities for the lower ranks should be more for survivability, while the higher ranked abilities should be more for countering more advanced attacks (Ex. Reborns get an enduring buff that has a chance to absorb 10% damage of the next attack, Eternal gets a short term buff that not only blocks the next charge manipulation used on them, but charge manips the other person) Valyria 01:33, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Introduce proactive skills, such as short 5-10 second buffs that negate or make other skills ineffective. The game needs more parry, dodge, counter like short term abilities. New Deathblows Make deathblows for all classes, as it is only melee and invokers have them. Healer might sucking out the soul of an enemy and oracle poisoning him to death etc. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They need to create a skill like this ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- stealth no charges needed cooldown 1 minute tier 1---=5 EP to tier 10---=75EP requires-----duel wield castime--- 6 seconds ---cancles if attacked during castime makes the players invisible for max 20 seconds if the player uses an ability it breaks the effect decrease players movement speed by 40% drops all vortex crystal on user ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- = NPCs = Guide NPCs The addition of NPCs that are readily available for new players that have a list of popular NPCs. Trainers, Mentors, Artificers, Item Brokers, Repairs, etc. Zet 05:19, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Reduce the number of NPCs Reduce the number of NPCs. Do something else more interesting with the school areas. :Adding to the above, there does tend to be a redundancy of NPCs scattered about. Perhaps grouping them into categories in more closer proximity? (artificers, trainers). Although doing this may affect the layout of the map. Zet 05:20, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::NPC count was significantly reduced in the Age of the Chosen patch, along with changes to the School maps. Maybe be a bit more precise sothe devs know specifically which map areas to look at. 124.171.15.98 10:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) = Equipment = +X vs +X.X% Remove or change all the items to use either the +X number or the +X.X percentages. One not both. Powerful, Rare Armor/Abilities Yes one could debate that there is already powerful rare armor but I'm talking about something that a person can strive for, like armor that is better than the stuff below it but since we want to still allow for the even based battles, the people with this armor would always play against the higher ranked/better geared players or something to that effect... :Adding to this, I see where your coming from, but you don't want to incorporate something that someone could spend 15hrs a day grinding for, while someone working could come home, play for 3hrs and in that time get smashed. :However, I don't want to totally dismiss the idea. I do believe the Essence donated rewards in the Schools need to be largely changed. For so much essence, the gear up for offer is not quite what you would expect for 20g each. Zet 05:23, 25 December 2007 (UTC) = Tutorial = Addition - Defensive Stance Explain in the tutorial that defensive stance works when you dont move. You don't just click it and receive defensive benefit over time. Tutorial Basics I just went through the Chosen tutorial to get an idea of what training is currently available. I have to say I am a little underwhelmed. While the players who are prolly going to be a force in fury will be able to advance past the tutorial, it leaves a lot to be desired as far as converting non-pvp players to pvp. This is especially evident when you consider the fact that a new account will only go through this once. Imo, it should be more extensive as far as explanation of ability interactions. Granted people will figure this out on there own, but it should be explained up front initially so they can look forward to experiencing it and also be able to understand what is done to them. Ability descriptions should provide key words in common on similar abilities and ability counters. For instance, "restraints" and "disruption" don't necessarily seem to share anything in common. I think an explanation regarding the 0-equip abilities such as Defensive Stance, Liberate, or Elemental Purge could go a long way in explaining strategic interaction. And finally, explaining disruption effects such as Disarm, Silence, Pacify, Root, etc (not to mention the diminishing returns) seem to be absent in the current tutorial. These are all very big parts of the game that should be covered multiple times in the tutorial, and not ignored altogether. ockhams 17:51, 29 December 2007 (UTC) = Interface = Chat Box Implement separate tabs for each of the chat types (Trade/General/Clan/Team/Group), When someone says something to you, you have to go scrolling through every single persons ideas about politics in the world, and the state of the game, just to get a simple message. Also implement filters for the chat boxes. Valyria 01:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Linking items has also become buggy, if you look at too many items in one gaming session, old ones begin popping up, not the ones you're looking at, this needs fixing. Valyria 01:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Incarnation Tab Now since there are no longer ranks for each Incarnation, change the previous Incarnation Rank tab, to how many rank points (The ones now displayed after a battle) you have earned this week on that incarnation. Valyria 01:00, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Font Switch up the font faces, or at least the sizes used for characters identification. It clutters up the screen with mostly useless information and makes everything harder to read. Ideally I think you should come up with some sort of iconography for the class part at some point to de-clutter the interface a little more, but just a little work on the fonts would be a great start. Combat Feedback Get rid of some of the useless words that pop up on the screen. Like "too far away". Or make it smaller and off to the side. :They are not all worthless, however, maybe slow down the time in between when it is said, because it does spam your screen. (If your still key smashing and wondering why it's not working, the first message should still be there.) Zet 05:48, 25 December 2007 (UTC) One thing I have noticed, whether it be lag or something else, the rule 'cannot do this while moving' seems to trail on forever after you've stopped running, and can cut into your combat time. Zet 05:48, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Health Bars ('Health %' Deleted, as it is now an option in the interface options.) Zet 05:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I actually think a bar over or under a non-targeted player would be more helpful. Most people can eye whether or not it's 30% or 15% but it takes a lot more time to tab through targets. A health bar may clutter up the interface but I'd still like to see it, at least as an option. (And please sign your comments... everyone.) ockhams 01:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::To the above, I like the idea, much like pressing 'V' in WoW if you have ever played it. It would also help to see which person to finish off in a bunch of people. Zet 05:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Matchmaker I like the 'players in queue' feature. Let's me drop out of team types when I'm solo and I see a group of 8 join. ockhams 02:55, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I was thinking about how many times I've been reading something, sorting through abilities or the like, when it was closed in my face and I was thrown into the battle. Sometimes this is good when your ready for action, but it can be annoying when your not. Something I thought of was the 'Auto-join' feature on the Queue box. When ticked you'll automatically join the battle. When it's not ticked, a pop up will say you have 10 seconds (example) before you have to join the match. (Or you can click 'Join Now'). This way you can finish off what your doing, and write down or remember it for after the match. Zet 05:37, 25 December 2007 (UTC) = Game types = New Game types Make more gametypes and less servers to go between, this way you can talk to more people. :To the above, currently I believe there is only 1 realm available to play on. Also, this is the suggestions area, so when you say 'Make more game types' any input is appreciated. :) Zet 05:32, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Tie-Breaker Please review the rules of a Tie-Breaker... Versing a tier10 healer with over 6k health while he runs around healing. After the match I lost 9 points in the Elim 1v1 score. :| Zet 05:30, 25 December 2007 (UTC) =Forums= New Forums Aren't we supposed to have new forums for the new year? I read they are supposed to tie into the ladders, player rank, the new gametypes, and even crafting. Any word on when these are going to be operational? They must be really, really dynamic! (Or else the devs enjoyed some time off like the rest of us. :P ) It seems like the longer it takes, the higher my hopes get, lol. Happy New Year! ockhams 03:54, 1 January 2008 (UTC)